My Name
by Sincerely-Vixen
Summary: Sequel of 'Her name'. 2 years after Kagome left Tokyo, she's back and ready to restart her life. That is, until InuYasha show's his face again. Can she still continue on with her life without InuYasha? Or will she even have to?


My name

One-Shot

Rating: M: For slight language.

Summary: Sequel of 'Her name'. 2 years after Kagome left Tokyo, she's back and ready to restart her life. That is, until InuYasha show's his face again. Can she still continue on with her life without InuYasha? Or will she even have to? InuxKag

Extra: If you are completely in love with "Her name" don't read this, I kind of think it might ruin it a little. AND. I didn't edit this at all, so enjoy the probable typos, haha.

* * *

><p>My name<p>

I looked out of the small airplane window and all the memories of this little city came rushing back to me. It had been 2 years, almost 3 since I had left my home, since I had left Tokyo. I hadn't seen anyone since. Miroku and Sango, as I had heard, were trying for a child a year after I left, and though I talked to Sango every now and then, my life was too hectic to ever really have a good conversation.

I always felt bad. Sango was—is my best friend, and I couldn't even call her? But life in America was busy and I just didn't have time for anything.

That is…until now. One night, as I lay in my bed, in my aunt's house in L.A, I just finally smiled. It was time I came home, home to Tokyo, home to my friends. I called her right away. Sango was almost in tears when she finally heard my voice, especially when I told her I was coming home. I missed her so much…

But for the last year, someone kept me away…

InuYasha. I haven't heard, or talked to him once since I left, but there hasn't been a day that's passed that I didn't think about him. I still love him, even without seeing him for almost 3 years. Sango told me that he moved away and I think that prompted me to come back sooner. He kept me away for too long…it was about time I came home.

I felt the ragged jerk of the plane as we landed. I smiled as I unbuckled myself, grabbing my things from the above compartment I got off, breathing deeply I smiled as a rush of humid air that filled my lungs to the hilt.

This was Home.

* * *

><p>After getting my stuff from the revolving conveyer belt I heard my name being called, looking around I saw Sango waving madly as she rushed towards me. I immediately dropped my luggage and ran after her, we both hugged each other fiercely, crying and laughing all at once.<p>

"I've missed you so much, Sango!" I cried as we hugged. She nodded her head and held me tighter as we stood in the middle of the airport crying. I was so happy. This was my best friend, my sister…and after such a long time apart, we were finally back together.

"Wow…" I heard a strong firm voice from behind me, looking over my shoulder, and still not letting go of Sango I blinked and saw Miroku. He had changed quite a bit since I last saw him. He had grown a good bit, his blue eyes, even deeper then before and his smile…

I think his smile was the same.

Smiling brightly as he opened his arms, I gently let go of Sango and rushed into them. He held me tightly and kissed my temple.

"It's good to have you back, Kagome." He whispered before pulling Sango into our hug. We all started laughing as tears rushed past our eyes. This was Tokyo…this truly was home.

-A few days later-

"I'm so tired!" Sango yawned, stretching her arms above her head as we made our way to the restaurant. I laughed and shook my head, stepping out of Miroku's car I smiled. After catching up on all of my sleep, we decided we should head out.

"Well, Sango dear, we were busy, you know…" Miroku grinned like the Cheshire cat and I burst out laughing. Sango clenched her hand into a fist and shook it at him menacingly. Miroku hid behind me. I rolled my eyes. Tugging the sleeve of his Armani suit and pulling Sango's arm; I walked them to the front of the restaurant.

It was beautiful. It was called the _Shikon_ and had apparently just opened a few months ago. In side were red walls; painted on were gold dragons and silver lotuses. There were pillars wrap in gold and red paint as well as beautiful lanterns hanging from the ceiling. I let my jaw drop as I looked around the place; it was ancient Japan in a nut shell.

"Did you notice? Along the top of the walls is written an old legend about the Shikon jewel, cool huh?" Sango said, pointing to the walls. I smiled and nodded my head, straightening out my simple black dress I took a breath and smiled at the two behind me.

"Let's eat!" I declared as I marched forward, dragging my friends behind me as a hostess showed us to a table n the center of the room.

"Ok…this is EPIC." Miroku exclaimed, looking at the menu and the restaurant after a while.

"Epic? I didn't know your vocabulary went outside of 'This is the shit.'" I teased. Miroku glared from behind his menu. Sango rolled her eyes.

"The only reason why he knows 'epic' is because he's been playing Counter Strike again. A lot of those 12 year olds like to say epic." Sango smiled at her husband. Miroku glared before burying himself back into the menu as I burst out laughing.

"Miroku still plays Counter Strike?" I asked, both Sango and I laughing. Miroku mumbled something about 'insensitive women who don't understand the quantity of life lessons in Counter Strike.'

"So…have you talked to InuYasha?" Miroku asked, taking a bite of his steak. I stilled and Sango slapped his knee. Miroku winced but blinked.

"What? What'd I do?" He asked confused. Sango rolled her eyes before looking at me. I just smiled.

"No, I haven't…I thought he moved to Kyoto…" I answered; Miroku stuffed his mouth with some potatoes before answering again, much to Sango's displeasure.

"Oh, no he moved back last week." He nodded his head, completely unaware of the tension that suddenly seemed to suffocate me. Miroku never really knew why I left; Sango and I had kept it from him. I smiled as brightly as I could.

"Oh…that's awesome." I said back. Sango looked at me warily before we all started to eat.

InuYasha. He was still a sore spot for me. Could I really see him again? Could I hold back on the emotions that were slowly surfacing? I didn't know and I wasn't sure I wanted to find out. Before I knew it we had all finished our meal, Miroku paid and we all piled back in his car. They drove me home and promised that we'd all hang again soon.

As I walked to my home I couldn't help the panic that arose in me. What was I going to do? I couldn't avoid him forever…Should I leave again? I could easily get on a plane and—

No. I would not let him keep me away from my home. He was a memory of the past. Nothing was going to change. I would stay in Tokyo; I would stay here with my family and friends. So what if he came back into my life? Big whoop.

But even so…I couldn't help but feel like I was lying to myself as I walked up into my room and fell on my bed.

-InuYasha-

"So…she's back…" That's all that I could say when Miroku came barging into my house with Sango at his side. They dragged me from the kitchen and shoved me on the couch, standing over me.

Sango nodded her head and bit her cheeks as Miroku sat by me. I didn't know what to say. What could I say? Nothing. Nothing could express the flow of emotions that were currently raging within my heart. Finally…after years of waiting…Kagome was within arm's reach.

But did she still feel the same? Did she still want me? Would she even forgive me for all the pain I caused her during the years? I couldn't blame her if she turned me away. I looked away from them and placed my head in my hands.

What the fuck was I going to do?

"InuYasha…I love you like a brother, I do…but I need to say this," Sango said, standing up. I looked up from my hands and into her determined eyes.

"Kagome is _not_ Kikyo, and she never will be. She is nothing but herself, and if you can't see her for that, then don't force yourself back into her life…she's better then this pain and if that's all you're going to give her then I'll make sure you never get near her."

Ouch. That hurt.

But it wasn't unexpected. For a good amount of almost 3 years, I hurt Kagome by pretending that she was Kikyo. But that was the past, and this was now. I would never hurt Kagome that way ever again…I couldn't…because I loved her too much.

"I love her Sango, I can't promise I'll never hurt her because let's face it, sometimes I'm a jerk. But I can promise that I'll never hurt her intentionally. I love her and I want her to be happy." I said, standing up as well. She looked at me with a frown before smiling and walking over to me, wrapping her arms around me in a hug. To say I was surprised would be an understatement. Sango and I were like brother and sister…

Brother and sister's that showed _no_ affection.

I smiled and hugged her back before we both heard a cough to our right.

"Uh…you know that's my wife, right?" Miroku always knew how to spoil a moment. Sango growled and gently broke our embrace to pommel her husband and my best friend into my living room floor. I laughed and shook my head.

Now…to get this show on the road…

-Kagome-

I sat back against my couch, looking out through my cold living room. Nothings really changed. Pictures still mirror the place, it still has a cozy feel…but when you're sitting in the dark, wrapped in a blanket looking blinding at one spot on the floor, it doesn't serve as cozy anymore.

I had the dream again. The one where InuYasha and I are making love in his bedroom, and again, he calls her name. I've had that dream many of times, since, at one point, it was reality. My reality. As soon as I woke up I came down here. It used to be where I would sit and think things through. Now I wasn't sure what to really think about.

Kikyo was the girl of InuYasha's life, I was the best friend. As cliché and overdone as this story was, it was my story. I've read books, watched movies, and every time, I can't help but remember how much they reflected my life. Do you know how irritating that is? How annoying it is to be constantly reminded of your unfortunate situation?

It makes me want to find everyone who's written, watched or even heard of a story like that and kick them in the face.

Repeatedly.

I shake my head and lean in against the back of the couch, looking up at the ceiling. There wasn't much I could do anymore. There wasn't much I could say. I chose to come home and as happy as I am…I can't help that heart wrenching feeling from resurfacing.

InuYasha will always be my life. I will always stand on his side of the line, even if it seems utterly useless…

Because that's what love does to you.

It makes you an imbecile.

And…it makes you happy. Yes, even after all of the crap that had piled up over the years, I would never take any of it back. All the tears, all the heart breaks, no. I would never take it back, because it was with InuYasha. It was with him that I felt alive, even when it hurt.

InuYasha would always have a place for Kikyo in his heart, and as much as that hurt, no one could blame him. Ever.

_Bring Bring Bring_

I bolt my neck upright as the silence was broken through by the phone to my right. I looked to the clock hanging over the fireplace and see that it's 4 in the morning. Who the hell was calling? Picking up the phone and placing it to my ear, I answered politely,

"Do you have any idea what the hell time it is?" So I lied about being polite. I waited for a reply but none came. I rolled by eyes. Must have been those prank callers. I was about to hang up when I finally received an answer.

"Hello to you too, sunshine." I froze. That rich, soft voice that I had run away from was on the other end. My heart thumped wildly in my chest, threatening to explode as I clenched the phone for dear life. What did he want?

"Hi." I whispered quietly. I didn't have the strength to raise my voice any higher then that.

"Listen, I can't talk long. Could you just come over right now?" I blinked in surprise. Uh…I just came back after running away for 2 years and he wanted sex? What the hell.

"No. InuYasha, if you really need it that bad, I'm sure you can find some—" I didn't have time to finish.

"Kagome, will you just shut up for a minute? Geez." I shut up immediately. I hadn't heard my name spill from his lips for years. He had actually used _my_ name. I was too stunned to retort any sort of come back. Instead I listen dumbly.

"Just…I need to talk to you, please. Let me talk to you." Even after all these years, I could never deny InuYasha. So I did what I always did, I complied.

"Of course…I'll see you in a few." And just like that. I was caught in the very web I had tried to run from.

-InuYasha-

What possessed me to call her at 4 in the morning still escapes me. I had everything planned, I was going to call her house this morning, of course, at a decent time, and ask her to dinner. Then later that night I would take her to the Shikon, the new place in town and tell her everything I had wanted to confess to her for nearly 3 years now.

But that plan came crashing down when I looked through an old box up in the attic. It was my high school memorabilia. Kikyo had insisted that I make it because "High school will be the greatest times of our lives and you need some reminders." Keh. Whatever.

I made one anyway. Kikyo didn't even know I made one, but I did. As I looked through it, all the high school memories came crashing in on me. I had a billion pictures; some with me and Miroku, or me and Sango, or my family. I had some with Kikyo but more then most, I was with Kagome. The pictures ranged from when we were 5 to the very end of high school.

She was my best friend.

And I hurt her more then I ever could have.

How did I not see it? How did I not see how much Kagome cared about me? Was I really that blind? That oblivious?

Answer?

Yes.

I was a _complete_ idiot.

I had a crush on Kagome when we were younger, a little into Jr. High, but Kagome always seemed too perfect for me. I gave up on her and then I found Kikyo, my first love. Kikyo Hamada. It hurt to remember her. I really did love her, with everything in me. She was my heart. I hate thinking of her death. I loved her so much and I would never forget her. I would never love anyone as much as her.

At least that's what I had believed.

It hurt to think I was falling for Kagome. How could I do that to Kikyo? How could I betray her in such a way as to fall in love with another girl? I couldn't! I tried to stop myself…I did. But Kagome…Kagome isn't a girl you can forget. Once she's in your life, she's in forever.

I felt so disgusted with myself when I thought of loving someone other then Kikyo. I was scared that it was even a possibility. I was horrified…I was so utterly lost and confused. What was I doing? What could I do? I felt as if I was betraying the memory of Kikyo. But with each smile Kagome gave me…even when I had started to purposely call her by Kikyo's name in order to make sure I never forgot her…I realized something.

I couldn't help it. My heart was falling for Kagome and I couldn't stop it. I couldn't fight it either. I had visited Kikyo's grave many of times, asking for forgiveness, but telling her that I couldn't help it. She would always be in my heart, but Kagome would too.

I loved Kikyo, I always would. But I love Kagome as well.

As odd and completely confusing as that sounded; that was the truth and I couldn't change it.

So here I am, at 4:30 in the morning, waiting for Kagome to come over so I can asked her for forgiveness and tell her everything I've wanted to ever tell her.

I'm fucking terrified.

I can hear her car pulling up. This is my last chance to make things right. This is it.

I open the door before she knocks. She stands there, her hand up about to knock, looking at me in shock. She's beautiful. Nothings really changed about her, she's still as beautiful as the day she left. I step aside and let her in. No words are exchanged as she makes her way inside. She sits on my couch and I do the same.

The silence continues.

"What did you want InuYasha?" Kagome finally speaks. I look at her, and see for the first time, how drained she looks. She looks to me, eyes watering as she speaks.

"I can't do this anymore Yasha; I can't pretend to be her anymore. I'm Kagome…Kagome, your best friend that you forgot about. I can't be her and I won't. You need to move on and so do I." I could tell she was about to leave. I grabbed her and embraced her. She struggled in my embrace before she broke down and cried.

I did this to her. I broke her. I made her run away from Tokyo, from home, from her friends and family. I made Kagome cry.

"Why…why…" I heard her cry into my shoulder. I tightened my embrace. My arms tight around her waist as I felt her tears on my shirt. I shut my eyes and leaned down, whispering into her ear.

"I'm so sorry for everything that I've done to you Kagome. You were-are my best friend and I hurt you more then words could even describe…I let you believe that I saw you as Kikyo." I felt her stiffen before pulling back to look at me. Her confusion was clear.

"W-What…what do you mean?" I shut my eyes again, not wanting to see the hurt that I knew she was feeling.

"…I-I…I was falling for you…I thought that I was betraying Kikyo…I called you by her name on purpose." There. It was said. I waited for her to hit me, to scream, yell, cry and tell me to go die. But silence was the only thing I registered. I finally opened my eyes to see her looking at me, frozen. Tears fell from her eyes, she was shaking.

"K-Kagome…" I tried to speak but I was too chocked. The pain in her eyes was enough to send a man to his very end trying to make her smile. I gripped her arms, making sure she wouldn't leave as we sat there.

Time kept ticking by. She sat in utter silence as I pulled her into my lap, holding her to my heart and hoping to every God I knew that the girl in my arms would never leave me.

"You…you purposely…" She stuttered out after an hour of silence. I nodded against her shoulder, kissing it and looking out the window. The sun was rising. Yellow, orange and red splashed the sky as the bright light blinded me.

I didn't look away.

"I did…" I whispered. I felt her shift in my lap, sitting to face me. Her eyes looked strained, swollen and red; tears falling from them continually.

"You hurt me so bad, Yasha; you played my love because _you_ couldn't make up your mind. You broke me InuYasha!" She finally started screaming. She sobbed again and gripped my arms as she yelled at me, swearing and cursing at me. I just held her in my arms, tears filling my eyes as she told me of her pain.

"…You made me believe you saw me as her! You fucking used me! You fucking idiot, I can't believe it! I can't fucking believe….Fuck InuYasha…I love you so much." She silently confessed.

I stilled.

I was obviously not ready for that.

She continued to cry and I sat still, tears falling from my own eyes as I stared at the window. There was my chance. Right now…I wouldn't waste it. I closed my eyes, willing the last of my tears to fall before I wrapped my arms around her again, letting her cry into my shoulder as I kissed her temple.

"Kagome…I know what I did was unforgivable…but I'm asking. Do you forgive me?" I felt her stop her sobs and look up to me. Her eyes holding so many emotions I didn't have time to name them all before she closed them. She took a few deep breathes.

"I love you, Yasha, and no matter what you do…I will always forgive you." I felt relief flood through my body as I heard her words and I held her tighter to me again. She stopped crying and settled for holding me back.

"Then Kagome…I have to tell you…I love you, and I want to make it up to you. Please accept me. I know what I did was wrong, but I want to make it right. I want to be with you. Kikyo will always be in my heart…" I paused as I heard her take in another shuddered breath. "But I want you to know…you will too. I can't completely forget Kikyo, but Kagome I never thought I could love after her…you proved me wrong, please…let me love you." I took a deep breath, waiting for the answer I had been waiting for so many years. I felt her hold on me tighten and opened my eyes, letting out my breath.

Before I could even blink, I felt her lips against mine. I immediately reacted, kissing her back softly, trying to shield my desperation, but failing miserably. I held her closer to me then humanly possible as my lips snagged at hers in a passion I thought I lost long ago. She didn't hold back either. Her hands roamed my body as mine did hers. We kissed for what seemed mere minutes before we both had to come up for air. I pressed my forehead against hers and looked into her eyes.

I still needed to _hear_ it.

She smiled the smile I had grown to love over the years.

"I never could say no to you." And again, she took my lips in a kiss that spoke of nothing but love.

-One year later-

"Ok, ok, no way in HELL that kid could have won so freaking easily. HE CHEATED I TELL YOU!" Miroku's voice sounded through the house. Sango looked up from her seat on the couch and then turned, smacking her head into the couch's arm. I looked at her in confusion before InuYasha burst out laughing.

"Counter Strike." They said at the same time. I too, couldn't help but laugh as we saw Miroku stomp his way down the stairs in a frenzied anger. He plopped on the couch next to his wife and crossed his arms over his chest. Sango laughed and wrapped an arm around his waist, laying her head on his shoulder.

"Awe, Miro, its ok, I'm sure you'll get that kid back one day…" I laughed as Miroku pouted again. InuYasha slapped his best friend in the arm.

"Don't listen to her, she's lying. You're forever doomed to be beaten by that 13 year old in Oklahoma." He smirked as Miroku flipped him off. We all settled down and continued to watch the movie playing on the TV.

It had been a year. A year since InuYasha came back into my life. It wasn't easy, I could tell you that. After that night, we tried dating for a while, but I couldn't help feeling like I forgave him too easily. I used to sit up all night, wondering if I was doing the right thing.

But every night, he would call, telling me he loved me, and then I realized I _was_ doing the right thing. I forgave him so easily because I loved him. Sure, we had rough times but I wouldn't change anything. He loved me, and I loved him. Kikyo would always be in his heart, but so would I. And that's all I had ever wanted.

And ever since then, the only name he ever called was mine.

**A/N:** Sequel to "Her name" I hope you guys enjoyed it!

Take care

Vixen.


End file.
